Waiting
by Theindigowitch
Summary: Roxas is waiting for Axel in the next life  give it a shot trust me when I say it's different from as far as I've read next life stories


_Disclaimer: if I owned kingdom hearts it would probably be more emo and no one wants that now do they_

**Waiting **

_Axel__: Let's meet again, in the next life.  
><em>_Roxas__: Yeah, I'll be waiting.  
><em>_Axel__: Silly. Just because you have a next life._

Hello, my name is Roxas, here are a few things you may not know about me. Firstly I'm 15 years old. I have a twin brother who I don't see very often, since he lives with our mum on Destiny Island and I live my dad here in Twilight Town. We talk a lot on the phone and via the internet and we spend Christmas together, one year with dad, one year with mum. I have three best friends who are like family to me: Hayner, Pence and Olette (oh yeah, Pence and Olette are secretly dating and think we don't know about it). I like skateboarding and sea-salt ice-cream. So there, that's me.  
>Oh wait there is one more thing; you might think is important, all my life I've been waiting. For whom I don't know. That may sound strange and this isn't some teenage fantasy waiting for the one, my soul mate etc. I just have this feeling that there is meant to be someone here who isn't here and that I won't be happy until I find them or they find me.<p>

I keep having dreams (memories) of this person but I can never remember who they are or what they look like. Sometimes I wake up crying, sometimes smiling and sometimes angry. All feelings directed towards a person I have yet to meet, a person I am waiting for.

So every day I wake up, hoping today will be the day I'll find him (I think it's a him) or at least remember him, but ultimately I'm still waiting, just waiting. I haven't told my parents or friends this, in fact I haven't told anyone. I find myself everyday just wondering around town looking for him. Everyone thinks I'm absent minded and that's why I zone out of conversation's and I wander aimlessly(well they think it's aimless) around town leave me to it, not realising that I'm looking, looking for someone I'm waiting for(why haven't you found me yet?). I always seem to end up at the clock tower, it's just a feeling but somehow I feel if I'll find him anywhere it will be here. If that makes any sense, not that any of this makes any sense.

I was doing my daily wondering, until it started to get dark outside, so I decided to buy some ice-cream and go and sit on top of clock tower as usual to watch the sunset before I went home. When I got there I saw there was a person there. My heart rate rushed. Was it the person I had been waiting for? I could barely conceal my excitement. That was until I saw that it was girl about my age, a girl I recognised as Namine. She was in my class but she barely spoke and always seemed sad, not so much depressed, just sad. I was about to leave, disappointment flowing over me, when she spoke. "You won't find him" she said. I stopped in my tracks. I was speechless for two reasons; Namine spoke, she never speaks and secondly she seemed to know something about me and as I mentioned earlier I had never told anyone.

"What?" I said, surprise evident in my voice.  
>"I've been waiting to talk to you, for so long but I'm scared, that you'll hate me when I tell you" she whispered. I will admit, I was intrigued now so I moved to sit next to the girl. "If this is about me and who I'm supposedly waiting for don't you think I have a right to know?" I reasoned, giving her my best puppy dog pout that no person can resist. She nodded more to herself then me. "The person you're waiting for, you won't find him not matter how hard you look, me and you? We had the same past life, but I had abilities, which unlike you allow me to remember what happened." she said still avoiding looking at me. "You were part of an organisation, of people who had lost their hearts, but you were special, for two reasons; firstly, you still had a heart, and secondly, you still had a somebody."<p>

She stopped for a second as if to gauge my reaction. A part of me wanted to rebel at what she was saying, but a deeper stronger part knew she was telling the truth. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You were reunited with your somebody and that allowed you to be reborn, but the person you're waiting for, he wasn't so lucky. You were best friends, I think if you two had had the chance you probably could have been more, but you didn't." She stopped again and I couldn't help the rush of questions that flooded from between my lips "So, wait, if we had the same life how were you re-born? What happened to him? What's his name? What was he like?" She smiled that sad smile again. "I was lucky too, I got reunited with my somebody and so was also able to be re-born in this life, he on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He's trapped in the darkness. His connection from you stopped him fading into non-existence, but now he's trapped in the darkness until he can be reunited with his heart, as for his name you knew him as Axel, as for your last question I can't really answer that. I'm sorry." she said again, looking at her lap and refusing to look at me. I went silent as I let what she had said sink in. I think she realised because she got up and walked away promising that she would answer any more questions I may have.

Laying in bed that night it was if a flood gate had been opened. I was able to remember Axel. I could only remember bits but it was a start. I also began to realise that Namine was right. I was waiting for a person who would never be able to find me, and for the first time in years I cried myself to sleep.

When I got to school the next day I completely ignored my friends as I rushed to find Namine. I had one question I had to ask. I found her in the art room drawing as usual and was glad she hadn't chosen today to differ from her routine. "How do I save him?" I asked. Politeness be damned, who cared when a person's heart was on the line? She looked shocked, before the same sad expression crossed her face. "I'm Sorry Roxas, there's no way to save him, we just have to sit back and hope that one day he will find his heart and that he will come and find you." she said avoiding looking at me again, her voice so small I could barely hear it, but it was enough to bring that small glimmer of hope down. Deep in my heart I knew I'd keep waiting even if it took a thousand lives.

_Axel: Let's meet again, in the next life.  
>Roxas: Yeah, I'll be waiting.<br>Axel: Silly. Just because you have a next life._


End file.
